A la puesta del sol
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Ni al arrodillarte perdiste tu lugar. Gol D. Roger era una meta qué superar, TU eres el infinito que nadie va a alcanzar. POV de Nami, acerca de la ejecución de Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas.LuffyxNami, One-shot


**Me desperté con estas escenas en mi mente, quizás lo soñé, no estoy segura. Como sea, era tan perfecto que no pude resistirme a escribirlo y publicarlo, hoy mismo. Una carta de Nami para Luffy, éste es mi primer fic de One-Piece. Sólo un One-shot, un poco Angst, un poco Drama, un poco Romance. Díganme que les parece :)**

_**A la puesta del sol**_

**By Yereri**

Sí, las cosas pasaron como en un sueño. Recuerdo que nos tenían a todos allí a la puesta de sol, de pie dentro de una jaula, como animales. La gente nos veía, y hablaban en voz baja. Cómo los odié a todos, con toda el alma. A los civiles, a los marinos, a los piratas, a todos por igual. Creo que todos al mismo tiempo reaccionamos igual al escuchar el sonido del coche y de los caballos. Acercándose, cada vez más, a la tarima de la ejecución. Traté de imaginarme cómo se veía Gol D. Roger cuando lo llevaban a ejecutar. Estoy casi segura de que se veía como tú. Seguro, feliz, valiente, satisfecho. Aún con las muñecas esposadas, te veías más libre que cualquiera de las personas que te rodeaban. Ibas a terminar igual que él. Tal vez era eso lo que te hacía tan feliz. Subiste las escaleras por tu propio pie, con dos guardias detrás de ti.

Esta vez nos superaron, Luffy. Ya no podíamos pelear. Te entregaste porque sabías que solo así íbamos a vivir. Todos estábamos mal heridos. Nos iban a matar. No teníamos posibilidad. La anteriormente gran tripulación había sido exterminada casi por completo.

Nos traicionaron, Luffy. Nos atacaron por la espalda, nuestros aliados se volvieron contra ti. No sé porqué lo hicieron. No lo merecías. Peleamos por ti hasta el final. Tú nos salvaste.

No debiste, Luffy. Fuiste demasiado confiado, fuiste un tonto. De todas formas nos van a matar. Me pregunto si lo sabías. Nosotros lo sabíamos. Los marinos lo sabían. Pero confiaste en que cumplirían su promesa. Por eso es que te queremos tanto, todavía. Siempre fuiste tan inocente. Siempre nos encantaste con tu forma de ser.

Cuando te vi allá arriba, supe que no quedaba nada más. Hubiera preferido morir en batalla, Luffy, contigo. No aquí. No dándoles la satisfacción. Pero entonces te vi bien. Satisfecho y feliz. No vi a Gol D. Roger. Vi a alguien completamente distinto. Vi al más grande Rey de los Piratas que existiría en toda la vida. Nadie te superará, Luffy, lo sé. Gol D. Roger era una meta que rebasar. Tú eres el infinito que nunca nadie alcanzará.

No estabas allá arriba porque te hubieras rendido. Estabas allá arriba con tu increíble realeza, tu sonrisa de Rey. Estabas allá arriba para humillarlos, para hacerles ver que nunca sabrían si les hubieras ganado o no en esa batalla, para no darles la felicidad de haberte vencido. Porque ellos no te vencieron, Luffy, tú te entregaste, tú siempre fuiste quien eligió su propio destino.

El marino imbécil a cargo de tu ejecución parecía tener categoría, al menos te dieron ese reconocimiento. Te ofreció un último deseo y tu sonreíste aún más ampliamente que antes.

-Quiero despedirme de mis nakamas.

Te dejaron entrar en la jaula, con nosotros. Nadie supo qué decir. Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar. Recuerdo, como aún herido, de las piernas, los brazos, el costado…puso una rodilla en el piso, sin dejar de ver tu rostro. Sanji hizo lo mismo, luego Ussop, y luego Chopper, Franky y Brook. Robin se inclinó y finalmente yo también lo hice.

Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero tenía que quedar claro quién eras. Uno a uno nos fuimos poniendo de pie.

-Siempre recuerden que somos nakama. No tengan miedo.

De las cosas que dijiste, eso fue lo que mejor he podido recordar.

Eso y lo que me dijiste especialmente a mí.

-No llores, Nami.

No estaba llorando, pero sabías que podía llegar a hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de ti, mis ojos podían hacerse agua en segundos.

-Déjales ver quién eres, mi Reina.

Eso era lo que tú estabas haciendo. Les hacías ver quién eras.

Te subieron de nuevo a la tarima. Te hicieron arrodillarte, y ni siquiera así perdiste tu lugar.

Tuve un instante para ver hacia la multitud. No estaban alegres, como cuando decapitan a un maleante cualquiera. La mitad de los presentes eran conocidos y amigos, disfrazados de civiles. No sé porqué no me di cuenta antes. Te veían, te respetaban, tanto como nosotros. Y al igual que nosotros, no podían hacer nada.

Me hubiera gustado besarte, Luffy, por última vez, y no sé porqué no lo hice.

Levantaron la espada para decapitarte, Luffy, y apenas sentí el tiempo avanzar. Iba a esconder mi rostro en pecho de Zoro, o en el de Sanji, pero los vi. Estaban tranquilos porque son piratas, y siempre recordarían que son tus nakamas, por eso no tenían miedo. Mantuve mi rostro mirando al frente, y al tiempo que la espada caía, sentí mi corazón despedazándose con fuerza.

Estoy en un calabozo, Luffy, y escribo esto como si de verdad algún día lo fueras a leer. Quiero que sepas todo lo que pensé y sentí en esos momentos, pero al parecer muy pronto te veré. No tardaron mucho en llevarse tu cuerpo, y tampoco tardaron en decidir que yo sería la segunda en ser ejecutada.

De eso hace dos días, y no he podido ver a ninguno de nuestros nakamas, pero acordamos que haríamos todo lo posible por escapar y redimir tu nombre, Luffy, porque lo mereces. Yo ya no podré, pues espero mi momento pacientemente, en cuanto comience la puesta de sol.

Fue un bello día cuando te ejecutaron, Luffy, como si hasta la tierra misma te tuviera respeto, y hoy me he puesto lo más hermosa que pude, para estar a tu altura.

Quiero verme como tú cuando subías allí, con tu capa y tu sonrisa, como un Rey. Quiero que me vean como tú hubieras querido, con admiración y reverencia. Quiero hacerles ver, como tú, que no ejecutan a cualquier persona. Quiero que te sientas orgulloso, y que estés donde estés, te encuentres seguro de que no te equivocaste al elegir a tu reina.

Me llaman, Luffy, moriré, pero seguramente pronto estaré contigo. Tal vez el cielo no tenga lugar para nosotros, Luffy, pero alguien como tú no puede estar en el infierno, y yo seguí tus pasos tan de cerca, que no me da miedo pues sé que en cualquier lugar donde estés, me estarás esperando.

**FIN**

**Saludos…atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
